Pink and Cuddly
by the reason you miss me
Summary: Fujisaki-jerk is getting on my nerves lately. But..I feel as if I have to tell him everything, including about Mr. Piggy. And whats with those smiles he gives and how they make me feel? Rimahiko.
1. Too bad, Fujisaki you jerk

"Hey minna, guess what?!" Yaya yelled, bursting through the Royal Garden's doors.

"Whats the matter Yuiki-san?" Tadase said smiling.

"Yaya is having a barbecue tonight! My Mom, Dad, and Tsubasa are going out of town for three days! Will you all come?"

"I'll have to ask...but I'm sure I can!" Amu said cheerfully.

"Yay! Yaya is happy! Arigatou Amu-chi!" She ran over and hugged Amu.

Did she just hug Amu? Thats my best friend there, Missy.

I "cleared my throat", getting Yaya's attention, and she let go.

"What time Yaya-chan?" _He_ said.

I dont say _his_ name because I'm a good girl. He is evil. He might be a spy from Easter! Ya know, and they are getting information on me!

I bet Nadeshiko was the good out of the two, but she couldn't take hiding who she really was from the guardians so she ran away to Europe and now Nagihiko took her place!

But I mean, I can't think good of Nadeshiko, because even if she isn't evil anymore, I hate her more than her brother.

That's alot of hate right there.

"RI-MA-CHANNNN!" Yaya yelled in my ear.

"WHAT." I yelled back, annoyed.

She giggled. "You look hilarious when you space out!"

I was about to chara-change on this little girl, but (lucky for her) KusuKusu is nowhere nearby.

"I bet you don't even know the definition of _funny_.." I seethed through closed teeth.

I swear Nagihiko snickered. I'm not going crazy. So I _ever so kindly _kicked him in his shin under the table.

_"_Whoops, sorry_."_ I whispered, smirking.

He just glared at me.

"Uh, what was the time Yaya?" I asked, putting a hand on my face. It was covering the giant smile I'd gotten from kicking Fujisaki-jerk.

Fujisaki-jerk?

That's a good honorific. I shall use it.

"Eight o'clock SHARP!" She yelled sticking her fore-finger in the air.

Idiot..

"Nope." I mentally patted myself on the back for how cool and nonchalant I sounded.

Not that I'm that self centered about these things, but Amu's face was priceless. She really needs to knock off that 'Cool and Spicy' thing.

"Wh-Why?!" Yaya started to bawl.

"Uh..I didn't mean to make you cry.." I'm not good with apologies, you see, so I said this really low. No one heard it.

Well no one that I _like._

"OW!" I yelped. I'd just been greeted by a friendly, sharp, shooting pain in my left shin.

Tadase, Amu, and Yaya looked at me with weird faces.

I glared down at Fujisaki-jerk.

"Ooops! _Sorry._" He smiled sweetly. (Pshhh as IF.)

"Uh, i think a bug bit me.." i grumbled and sat down.

"BUGS?!" Tadase yelled (really, REALLY girlie-like).

"Yes, _Tadase._ Bugs. They crawl up under your clothes and BITE you and give you _germs!_" I said sarcastically.

"I-I..FEEL SO UNCLEAN!!!" He yelled and ran out of the Royal Garden.

Amu, Fujisaki-jerk, and I looked at Yaya hoping for an answer.

"Uh-uh...he has Bug-O-Phobia..?"

We all 'Ahh' 'ed.

"So,uh, Rima-tan, why can't you come? Kukai will be there!" Yaya pouted.

"My favorite comedy special will come on tonight at eight-thirty. It's featuring Dane Cook you know." I said as-a-matter-of-factually. Fujisaki-jerk rolled his eyes at my side comment.

How dare he! He knows Dane Cook is the best comedian ever. It's a damn good thing I learned English.

"Bedsides I don't like Kukai. He is too violent."

"Oh please, Rima-chan. He pushed you into _snow._" Fujisaki-jerk said.

I growled at him.

"PLLLLEEAASSEE RIMA-TAN?! WE'LL HAVE WHATEVER TYPE OF MEAT YOU WANT! AND I'LL TIVO YOUR SPECIAL! SO..._please_?" Yaya pleaded.

I sighed.

_"Fine."_

"YAAY! Well I've gotta get home and tidy things up! It's already almost four-thirty!" And with that, Yaya had run out of the open Royal Garden doors, courtesy of Tadase.

Mood swings much? She didn't even chara-change.

"We'll I suppose I'll go too. I have to get ready, and besides, I think Tadase is still having his bug fit." Amu sighed heavily. She grabbed her backpack.

"Bye Rima, Later Nagi!" She waved smiling.

And with that, she was also gone.

Fujisaki-jerk and I sat in an awkward silence.

He suddenly got up.

"You'd really blow off your friend for a TV show?" He said stuffing a few things into his backpack. He pulled on the jacket of his uniform. (He had it off because even though its February, it gets really hot in the Royal Garden.)

"TV _special._"I corrected him.

"Don't run into the door on your way out." He chuckled. (Evilly, might I add.)

I glared at him. He knows I hate those superstitious-jinx things.

"Your so selfish. Besides, I bet your not even doing that. Probably playing with your barbie dolls or something." He said in all-seriousness.

"I don't play with dolls." I said. Really, I don't. I did, but I preferred to play 'dress-up' as a small child.

"Really? When did you stop? Today?" He said smiling, and content with himself.

"When I was seven years old." I picked up my backpack and started heading for the door.

"When you were seven...you stopped?" He said, holding back a laugh.

I grasped the door and stepped halfway out.

"Too bad you never did."

And I slammed it behind me.

_Burned._

Although, right before closing Fujisaki-jerk had a smile on his face. Not an evil smile, but a genuine one.

What was that about?

* * *

A/N: I've had this idea for so long! I'm really glad I'm getting it out. I hope you all review! It'll mean lots to me! And I'll update really soon ^^

~Reason.


	2. Eat Pork? I'd Rather Kiss You

* * *

Hey Guys~ I was so glad that my first chapter was reviewed and put to alot of favorite and alert lists~! Thank you guys soooo much x3! I hopes you like this next chapter of 'Pink and Cuddly' Chapter Two:  
Eat Pork? I'd Rather Kiss You.

* * *

Let's get one thing straight- I love my mother to death.

But sometimes she can be so annoying. This is how it went down-

**"Hello Mama." I said, climbing into the car. I almost gasped as I freaked out. She was _smiling._ She never does that. "Your...s-"**

**"Papa is away on a business trip." She sang sweetly.**

**I sweatdropped. Of course. She can't be happy unless my father isn't there. I wish they'd quit fighting so much.. Needless to say, I wanted to change the subject. Let's see...something important......um..oh!**

**"Mama?" I asked. Oh dear, by this time she was even humming.  
"Hmmm?"**

**"Er..My friend Yaya is having a barbecue tonight at her house. Could I...by any chance, attend?"**

**"What time is it at?"**

**"Eight PM." I had an urge to do the 'Eight o'clock sharp!' thing and stick my finger in the air, but for the sake of Mama calling me an idiot, I kept content to the simple.**

**"That's so late!" She yelled, almost angrily.**

**Ah, the Mama I know and love is finally showing her true colors.**

**"Well..There isn't school tommorow." I persisted. I wasn't that eager on going, it's just, Yaya will never let me hear the end of it if i don't go.**

**"Well...alright. I'll drop you off at eight."**

**I sighed. Good thing Papa isn't home. I mean I love my father too, but she never would've agreed if he was here.  
As soon as we stepped out of the car, she returned all cheery and whatnot.**

**"Okay, Rima~! Let's go pick you out a cute dress and to do something with your hair!!" She took my hand and almost skipped inside.  
**

_**Skipped.**_

**'Perhaps she's gone insane' is what went through my mind right then.**

So here we are, many hours later and I'm barely getting into the car at ten past eight.

"Mama, you made me late." I said as we drove towards Yaya's house.

"Well sorry Rima, honey. But you look so cute! Didn't you say two boys would be there?" She sighed.

I cringed. "Tadase Hotori and.." I gulped, "Nagihiko Fujisaki."

The words burned my tongue.

"Ah didn't you say something like that Tadase was in love with Amu? Wasn't that her name?"

I nodded. She could see through the rear-view mirror.

"So don't you want to look um...what do you say..."

As she rambled, I took a sip from a water bottle I'd brought with me.

"Don't you want to look sexy for Nagihiko?"

...and I spit the water at the back of my Mama's seat.

I coughed and started choking. "M-Mama! That...you...!!"

What she just said replayed.

I gagged at the thought.

She frowned at the wet seat and sighed. However, it was my turn to sigh when she finally pulled to a halt at Yaya's house.

...Thirty minutes later.

Yup in the car, a thirty minute awkward silence.

"..Bye Mama." I said,

I jumped out of the car and ran up the driveway. When i looked back, Mama had already driven away.

With a sigh, I rang the door bell. Guess who answered the door?

Not who I was expecting.

I expected a: "Rima-tannnn! Your like, an HOUR late! What's the hold up?! Get inside! Hurry, hurry!", from Yaya.  
However, what i really got was:

"Good evening Rima-chan. You look pretty tonight."

'Don't you want to look sexy for Nagihiko?'

I gasped. Then frowned. He's the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Whatever." I scoffed and let myself inside.

I saw Yaya and she gasped.

"Rima-tan! You look so cute!!"

I smiled weakly.

I was wearing a dark green dress that went down to about three inches above my knees, which has white ruffles on the ends of the sleeves and the skirt. I had a matching green headband in my hair. I wore the same old Mary-Jane's that I wore everyday. I also wore high socks.  
Cute.  
Pretty.  
...Sexy.  
Nagihiko.  
The four shouldn't even be in the same sentence. It kept running through my head.

"Ok~! Do you want some pork, Rima?" Amu said waving.

"P-pork?" I stuttered.

Oh no..Oh no,no, no.

I heard KusuKusu gasp.

"Yes, Rima-chan. Pork. As in, a tasty pig to eat."

"NO!"

_Eheheh..whoops._

Fujisaki-JERK, Amu, Yaya, and Tadase all looked at me in surprise.

"Ri...ma..?" Amu asked, looking scared.

"Uh..um..sorry. I..don't eat pork, Amu."

Yaya coughed after about two minutes of silence.  
"Okay! Let's go out to the grill. Absolutely no pork~!" Yaya yelled as she jumped off her couch.

We started walking until something grabbed my arm.

Fujisaki-jerk.

I was about to yell at him, when he snapped his hand over my mouth. I was now trying to pry his hand off. He's really strong. He doesn't look it, but he is.  
I started squirming and trying to make mumbling noises when he let go of my arm,  
and wrapped his arm around my waist.

He pulled me in close to his chest. He was holding on to me so tight. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

_"Shh..."  
_

At this point, I think my face was red as a tomato. I could feel him breathing into my ear.  
And then my mother's comment.  
Don't you wanna look sexy for Nagihiko?  
Sexy?  
Nagihiko?  
Shh..  
And then it struck me.

I was going to be _**raped.**_

Until he he let go the very second.

I spun around and angrily faced him. "**_FUJISAKI YOU JERK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU WERE DOING?"_** I lashed out.

My eyes kept forcing me to blink so I touched them.

They were....wet?

A light blush tinged the very heavy one I already had.

I was crying.

"I- I'm so sorry Rima-chan...I knew you wouldn't talk to me unless I forced...I'm sorry Rima-chan. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-"

"Shut up."

He did as told. I looked at him.

He really was in remorse. His arms were twitching as if he wanted to...hug me.

I sighed.

"N-no..It's fine I just...I don't know.."

"S-so Rima-chan...will you eat pork if I ask you to?"

_THAT's what this was about? The whole **pork** ordeal?_

"I'd rather kiss you."

He smirked. "I could make that happen."

I made a gagging noise. He laughed.

"Rima-chan...will you tell me the answers if i ask you some questions?"

"Well,you've made me cry, feel like i was going to get violated, so I better not let it go to waste." I sighed.

Tadase has a sparkle attack that would never work on me. However, Fujisaki-jerk's I-look-like-a-cute-lost-kitten look is too great.

Not that I think he's cute or looks like a kitten.

Not at all.

* * *

Oh dear oh my. If you find errors in this chapter, please don't blame me. I went through alot to get this up. With fanfiction(dot)net errors and all this stuff..took me over 24 hours to get this up! XC

If you'd review, I'd love you x3

This isn't gonna get dirty but what can you expect from Rima? I mean, shes been KIDNAPPED before, anythings possible.

So PLEASE review ^^' i worked hard on it. and dont worry next chapter we're getting into PLOT BUNNIES~! and lots of em too! x3


	3. Cozy Yet Melancholy

Okay~! Here is chapter three. I'm a little disappointed with the reviews, guys. So many alerts and favorites but only like 2 reviews! (or less!) Please review guys? It takes like 30 seconds . I'm gonna try and make this chapter a little longer and you guys need to review it or I won't be motivated to write! T.T

* * *

"Rima-tan! Nagi! What took you so long? You weren't doing bad things in Yaya's house now were you?" Yaya yelled.

And as she said that, I wonder how many times the neighbors have callen the cops on her.

I groaned and put my hand over my face.

Fujisaki-jerk laughed nervously, as if he'd been caught doing a crime. (Which technically, he had.)

"N-Not in the slightest Yaya-chan! What really happened was..uh..Rima-chan had a fight with her mother before she came, and that's why she was so touchy before!"

"You're avoiding the question." Amu smirked. "..long."

Fujisaki-jerk put a finger to his temple and rubbed it until a red light bulb appeared over his head. I guess that's because he's evil. Anyway, he said:

"Rima-chan was very tired, because she excersised alot today. She might be coming down with something after going out in the weather. Anyway, she just up and fainted in your living room, Yaya-chan. So I caught her and shook her until she woke up."

I looked at him like he was insane. Which he probably was, but what was really crazy...

Was that they believed him.

"Aww! Nagi is like your knight in shining armor Rima!" Amu cooed, and I almost slapped her.

My knight in shining armor? It's not like I was really in danger, or anything. I bet he couldn't ever save me. So, bleh!

"Why don't we go cook the food, Yuiki-san, Amu-chan? Fujisaki-kun can sit on the bench and watch Mashiro-san." Tadase ordered.

Who the hell died and made made him queen? Wait, no. Wrong expression, Rima. It should be, Who died and made him slave driver and making me be with my worst nightmare? Yeah that fit. By the way, this is just a shot in the dark...

But where the hell are the charas?

As always, I get no opinion so it basically went like this:

"Okay!"

"Whatever you say Tadase-kuuuuuuuuun!"

"Brilliant plan, Hotori-kun."

If you guessed who said what, you get a gold star.

So, unfortunately, I was dragged by Fujisaki-jerk to a bench. Who has benches in their backyard?

"Oh, Rima-chan, It's cold out here. You should sit on my lap."

"Bleh. Nice try, Fujisaki-jerk, but I'll have to say...not in a zillion years." I stuck my tongue out.

"Fujisaki-jerk..?"

"Yes! It's my nickname for you. Don't you just despise it?" I said smugly.

"Nah..in fact, I think it's cute." He smiled, his evil, nasty, smile.

"Curse you." I said, sounding like the villain in a Batman special. Well, fight fire with fire, evil with evil.

"But in all seriousness Rima-chan, it's freezing out here. And you look like you're in a cocktail dress."

"It's not a-"

"Here."

Considering it was dark, it took me a minute to figure out what he was doing.

He was trying to give me his jacket.

"Oh how cliche, Fujisaki-jerk. Hoping I'll _faint_ into your arms?" I scoffed.

"Rima-chan. Please. I don't want you to get sick."

He sounded so..serious.

"F-fine. Don't badger me." I took it with a 'hmpf'.

I put it on. It was way to big for me. But hey, more the coat, more the warmth.

"How does it feel?"

"....Cozy."

After that we kinda sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Rima-chan, why won't you eat pork?"

And to this day, I still don't know why I told him.

Maybe I forgot where I was, maybe I was absorbed in the warmth. I don't know.

All I know is, I told him.

"When I was two years old my Mother and Father bought me a stuffed pig toy for my birthday. I named him Mr. Piggy. I don't really know why, but I loved that pig. When my parents started fighting, it was the one thing that could make me happy. When I started school, I never had any friends. i guess I'm just not that social and friendly..well, needless to say I felt lonely. Watching everyone out on the playground. Playing with their best friends. I would sit inside my classroom every break and hug Mr. Piggy in my hand. Because of him...I didn't feel so lonely."

"Then there was the day two years ago when I was in the fourth grade. I was nine, about to turn ten. It had been just a normal day, walk to school listen to the teachers ramble, eat lunch, be with Mr. Piggy, then listen to the teachers ramble more. Now I was walking home, Mr. Piggy safe in my backpack when this black van starts driving at my walking pace, right next to me. After a couple minutes,the driver rolled down the window and yelled towards me. I ignored him of course. But, you see, he didn't take this very well. He nudged the car just right to where it knocked me into an alley. I was knocked unconscious when this happened."

"When I came to..I was in the back of a van and it was going nowhere near my home. Apperently the weren't smart enough to tie me up, so I opened my backpack and pulled out Mr. Piggy. I hugged him tightly and started to cry. I tried to be silent, but to no avail. I was so scared..I couldn't control myself. Well, my kidnappers didn't like that very much. So they snatched Mr. Piggy out of my hands and ran into a toy store and sold him."

"My joy...my happiness..if anything made me happier than comedy and laughing, it was that toy. It was my best friend. And now it's gone. Forever. I blacked out after that, I was in a state of shock. I don't think they had me more than two hours before my parents and the police got me back. When I returned home, my mom and dad wouldn't quit fighting. So I tried to show them a silly face. One I had been practicing with Mr. Piggy. They told me, 'Rima. When are you going to stop acting like an idiot?' And that was it. That was the day I reformed myself. The day i realized, laughing was dumb, that I got kidnapped, that I lost Mr. Piggy, the day that....KusuKusu was born."

I blinked a couple of times and looked at Fujisaki-j...at Nagihiko.

"Rima-chan..."

"What?" My voice was soft. It hurts to remember. "Laugh all you want. Say it was just a stupid to-"

"You're crying." He said even softer.

My eyes widened. I placed a finger to my face and low and behold, I was crying.

We sat in more silence.

"Yo! Current jack! Queen! Get your butts in this house!"

"Kukai, shut up. Guys, it's time to eat. Come inside."

"Man Utau, don't be a killjoy."

We just stared at the newly arrived guests. But we got up and came inside anyway.

I wiped my tears on the way inside.

The time we ate was just a blur. By the time I knew it, I left at ten o'clock.

Some party.

When I climbed in the backseat, I decided to take a nap on the way home.

Then i realized.

I was still wearing Fujisaki-jerk's jacket.

* * *

Ohhhh! Poor RiRi-tan. I feel bad. I also feel bad for the long monolouge/flashback XC. There won't be ones that long in the future, if there are any. Sorry if it bored you.

But id REALLY like it if you'd review. It'd mean the world.


	4. Nagi Says Nyaa

Haii minna~! Thanks for reading , reviewing, alerting, and faving~! :3 I love you guys. Please review this chapter!!

* * *

As expected from Super-Happy-Mother I was _paraded _with questions. Just when climbing into the car:

"Oh? Who's jacket is that?"  
"Is it that Nagihiko's jacket?"  
"Did he lend it to you? How sweet!"  
"Did you two kiss?"

Causing me to counter her attack with a loud, "Mother! _Nothing_ like that happend."

Ew. I shiver at the thought.

"Rima, my precious darling...I only have one thing to tell you."

"Y-yes, mother?"

"Always use protection."

"MOTHER!"

* * *

After my mother's _ridiculous_ comment, I had nightmares. Indeed nightmares; Fujisaki-jerk and I being married and having two long-haired purple-headed girls who were doing japanese dancing then ran for the TV when a comedy show came on. They were arguing and yelling and scratching each other's faces. I was in a busy hurry and making dinner than something caught on fire and the the house did..and..well..uh, the end.

Litteraly.

Anyway, after that gruesome experience Mrs-Super-Happy-Mom yelled at the top of her lungs,

"RIMA! PHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE~"

I walked downstairs in my silky nightgown and did two things. One; growled at my mother. Two; answered the phone.

"Hello..." I answered, rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning, Rima-chan."

Fujisaki-jerk.

"What."

"Are you dressed?"

Silence.

"....The hell kinda question is that?"

"I meant, are you dressed for the day. As in, 'Are you still in pajamas?'"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"I'm hanging up."

"Will you open your front door?"

_Click._

I waited about 30 seconds and felt the urge to open the door. My mind screamed; _RIIIIMMMMMAAA~! OPEN THE DOOR! wHATS BEHIND IT? YOU NEED TO KNOW._"

They say curiosity kills the cat.

Thank Kami-sama I'm not Ikuto.

So, anyway, I opened my door.

And I wanted to bang my head into it.

"Hello, Rima-chan. Cosplaying as Taiga, hunh? Din't know you like Toradora."

"Idiot..."

"You even got her attitude."

"Shut. Up. Why are you here?"

"The guardian's meeting? It starts in forty-five minutes?" He looked at me as if I was retarted.

"Eheheh, screw you."

He smirked. Evil yucky girl-look-a-like.

"Wait...what guardian's meeting?! When was this called, and where was I?!"

He sighed. "The Guardian's meeting that Yaya has for a special announcement for. Last night at the party, and you _were _there. Unless you have an evil clone...."

I stuck my tounge out. "Maybe." I sighed. "Let me go get your jacket.."

"Did you sleep with it?" He smirked.

"N-no!" I yelled and blushed. (Earning a 'Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' from my mom.)

H-Hey it wasn't my fault! I like collapsed when I came in this house! I think I took it off in the middle of the night..

I ran up the stairs and returned in thirty seconds.

"How the hell..."

"I defy gravity."

He gave me one of those 'what-the-hell-that's-completly-off-subject' looks.

"Anyway, you wanna go change...we gotta leave soon" He said rubbing his temples.

"Can't handle me in pajamas?"

"Your gown is see-through."

....

_**"GET OUT**_!"

* * *

"Rima-chan get _over_ it. It's not like you were naked."

"Might as well have been! You saw me in my bra and panties!" I shouted, my face bright red.

Fujisaki jerk laughed out loud.

"What?!"

He pointed to the crowd of people staring at us with their mouths open.

_"Where does innocence go?"_

_"I wonder what he did to her.."_

_"Intercourse at that age...?"_

Fujisaki-jerk had to hold me back from clawing their eyes out.

* * *

"Hey _Fujisaki-jerk._" I sneered.

"Yeah?"

"Could you keep what I told you last night from everyone?"

He laughed a 'heh' and I pouted. Apperently that was a "no".

He smirked. "Why? You embarrased to have a stuffed piggy?"

I turned red. "JERK!" And stomped on his foot. I walked a few feet ahead and stopped.

"Please? It's a special secret."

The whole world seemed to come to silence. And everything else disapeared. I turned to see him.

Gazing up at the sky, his eyes looked lost in thought. The wind gently carried his hair all over.

I don't know why....but I couldn't stop staring. My eyes were _glued_ to him...

"A secret huh?"

* * *

"Okay! Yaya's meeting shall COMMENCE!" Yaya yelled.

"What is this about, Yaya? I was _sleeping_." I yawned.

"Well that's your problem! I WARRNNED you last night? Don't you remember?"

Warned? Oh dear...

"Obviously not." Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

I tried to kick him in the shin but he moved and whispered,

_"You really wanna go there again?"_

"AWW! AMU-CHI! NAGI IS WHISPERING SWEET THINGS TO RIMA-TAN!!"

"Why you little-"

"Yaya-chan, what's this about? I have things to do." Fujisaki-jerk sighed.

".....Did you just cut me off?"

"I belive so."

"DUDES. Okay, Yaya, tell us please!" Amu whined.

"Okay, tomorrow at school is BEST FRIEND DAY~! You have to be with your best friend all day long at school! Isn't it gonna be fun, you guys?!"

No, Yaya. Fun, is wa

* * *

tching Nagihiko fall onto various pointy blades and spikes while I yell, "FATALITY~!" **(A.N:Ignore that break, it wont go away...)**

Psh arsonist? No, I got over the burning Fujisaki-dolls awhile ago.

Now that I think about it I wonder what would happen if they were voodoo...?

"Nagi is with Tadase~! Yaya-chan is with Rima-tan!" Yaya boasted.

Meh. "I wanna be with A-"

"And AMU-CHI IS WITH NADESHIKO~!"

"Na....desh...iko?" We all mouthed.

"Yeah! Yeah! Nagi's mom said she's comming home from Europe!!"

_Thump._

We all stared at the fainted Fujisaki-jerkoff until Amu, Yaya, and Tadase stared at me, as if to say "Help Him!!"

I waved at them.

* * *


	5. The Fujisaki Girl

**A/N: Nnn, so hey there. I bet you're _probably_ wondering why I haven't updated in like, I don't know, about a year? But yeah, basically the story is I got out of the obsession of anime, now I like it again, I'm updating regularly again, ect, ect. Check my profile for a more detailed explaination, I guess x]. Anyway, I don't have much else to say. So, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Gah! Nagi and Naa-chan are _laaate_!" Yaya whined. I covered my ears to drown out the high pitched squealing.

"Yo, Yaya, what's wrong?"

Note to self: I don't have soundproof hands.

I curiously turned around to see Kukai standing there, a grin plastered on his face. Great. Could this day get any better?

"Kukai." I acknowledged, in a condesending tone.

"What are you doing here!" Yaya engulfed him in a hug. With her arms hanging off his neck, and his face bright and cheery, you would have thought she'd forgot about..the Fugisakis.

How rude of those two. To be late, to a special event? Amu looked nervous, as if she doubted either would show up at all.

We were standing in line in homeroom, waiting for Nikaidou-sensei to pair us up for "friendship day." Blargh.

"Hinamori-san?" Our teacher called out, "Who is your partner?"

Amu's brow furrowed and her teeth chattered. Neither Nagihiko or Nadeshiko was here, so what was she supposed to do?

"F-fifth-grade, Yaya Yuiki!"

My mouth dropped, and I stared at her. Was she...slow?

"Amu, what are you doing?" I hissed and grabbed her arm. She merely gave me an apologetic look then went to stand behind Yaya. Fabulous, just _fabulous._

I shook my head. I was surrounded by nimrods.

"And Hotori-san?"

"Right here!" Kukai cheesed, and wriggled out of Yaya's grasp. "Kukai Souma!"

How did he even get in our school? Whatever. I don't care.

"Hi! Sorry I'm so late!"

I turned my head with a raised eyebrow to the cheery voice. Nagihiko? No, this was a girl.

Nadeshiko.

I heard a whimper behind me, and Amu shot passed. She basically tackled the Fujisaki-girl to the ground.

"Nadeshikoooooooooooo!" She bawled, tears streaming. I found it a tad dramatic.

"A-Amu-chan!" She nervously laughed, and gently pushed her off. As Nadeshiko stood, my best friend clung to this girl for dear life.

"Nagihiko wont be comming in today, I'm afraid he caught a terrible cold yesterday. Shame." She frowned. I thought it would be out of place to laugh, so I kept it in.

I could torture him later.

"Ahh! Fujisaki-san!" Nikaidou-sensei beamed. "Just in time! You can be paired with Mashiro-san!"

Oh Kami.

* * *

"It was _fun_, really!" She smiled and politley took a sip of her tea.

"I'll bet." I rolled my eyes. The last thing I wanted to do was spend my lunch period with this boring girl, telling me about dance classes in Europe.

"You don't find dancing intriguing, Ri-chan. I noticed." She smirked.

"Not really," I sighed. "I don't see what's so special about it."

"You don't find it entertaining?" Nadeshiko passed the plate of mini-sandwiches, with pre-cut crust, towards me. I picked one up and took a bite.

"I guess. Some styles more than others," I swallowed. "I could never see myself doing it, though."

"That's how I feel about comedy."

I narrowed my eyes. Suspicious.

"How did you know I like comedy, Nadeshiko?"

"Uh-um", She blinked. "Nagi tells me _all_ about the guardians. It just made me so homesick!"

"Well then."

I could relate. I felt sick right now, too. To my stomach.

Fujisaki virus.

* * *

Ri-chan.

I disliked it, entirely.

She barely even knew me, yet called me by some cutesy petname. Icky girl.

But me, being the polite young lady I am, said nothing, and went along with it. I had to focus on not accidently calling her Fujisaki-jerk.

Honestly, though. Friendship day hadn't been so bad. After we'd finally began talking about my intrests, things kinda picked up, and we had a few decent conversations. Sure, more awkward moments, but maybe this girl wasn't as vile as her brother. I could stand her.

But not to the point of calling her Na-chan, or something absurd like that.

* * *

"A-Amu-chan! I c-cant..breathe.."

All the guardians (plus Nadeshiko and Kukai) were having tea in the Royal Garden after school. There wasn't much paperwork to fill out, and the charas didn't sense any disturbing forces, but everyone (well, almost everyone) wanted to catch up with Nadeshiko.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry!" Amu released her inescapable grasp (a.k.a. the tightest bear-hug you ever saw.) and smiled, embarrassed. She looked absolutley elated to see this the twin back in town.

Feh.

They were discussing her time in Europe, and I basically through myself into a few documents that needed approval. Distractions, distractions.

"So, Fujisaki-san," Tadase spoke up. "Have you brought all of your stuff back into town yet? Or is this just a visit?"

Silly me. I'd almost forgot the wannabe king was even present.

There was no reply.

I looked up to her. She was staring at her shoes, and harbored a worried expression. Damn. If only it had been Nagihiko so depressed.

"I..I.." She started, and looked as if she was debating speaking anymore. "I'm moving to Europe. Permanently."

Amu's smile faded. Fast. Oh dear.

"Wh-what?" She whispered. "I don't think I heard you right."

"I'm sorry Amu-chan, but-"

"When are you leaving?" Her voice started breaking. Only seconds before the waterworks.

"...Tonight."

Vile, Fujisaki.

Amu simply stared into space. The air became tense.

"It really is for the best." Still nothing. "You could come over to my h-"

"Can't. Sleepover with Yaya." She answered curtly.

"Yaya and Amu-chi can do it another time?" My friend with pigtails suggested. She looked frightened.

"No. It would be rude to tell you something like that just hours before our slumber party."

The fighting. It was becomming too much. I set the papers back on the table and stood up. I didn't need to see this.

"How about you both come, a-"

"_No!_" Amu screeched. "Just...no."

I'd shut my eyes upon hearing her ear-shattering cry. I opened them just to see her fading figure run out of the garden.

Nadeshiko showed a small smile. She really hadn't wanted to do it. To break the news to her best friend that she was leaving. Forever.

Nasty Nagihiko and Nice Nadeshiko. Complete opposites. I thought twins were supposed to be similar?

"Well, Ri-chan, I guess it's just you and me now. Come to this address at seven for our sleepover." She hadn't me a small slip of paper, folded in half.

Sleepover? At her house? When had I agreed to this?

As she turned to wave goodbye, I _swear_ I saw the Nagihiko evil glint in her eye.

* * *

**A/n: Uhm, yeah. Sorry about the anti-climactic friendship day. I honestly didn't have any ideas at all. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please leave it in a review. After a year, you sort of...forget your plans for a story x]**


End file.
